


Morning

by ScarletteStar1



Series: Jane and Sylvie [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Erotica, Morning Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: Jane finds a sweet way to wake up Sylvie.
Series: Jane and Sylvie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Morning

It was quite early in the morning. Jane woke first. 

Sylvie was still asleep, next to her, on her stomach, arms over her head. A soft, pale crescent of her breast puffed out on the side of her chest. Jane touched it. It was warm and yielded beneath her fingers. Sylvie slept through the touch, didn’t even stir. Wiggling closer, Jane licked the beautiful gift of flesh, pressing her tongue into it as if it were a warm ball of dough. She licked up toward Sylvie’s armpit and inhaled the raw, almost feral scent there. Like every other inch of Sylvie’s body, it was exquisite in every manner, its aroma being just one of them. Jane dragged her tongue under Sylvie’s arm. She tasted salty and a bit sour, but there was a secret decadence to it, maybe like the olive at the end of a very nice martini. At last, Jane felt Sylvie stir and murmur, but she was still mostly asleep. Jane hushed her, stroked down into the naked canyon of her back and then up over the smooth slopes of her ass. Sylvie moaned a little in her sleep. She tilted her hips up and spread her legs a bit wider. 

“Beautiful, sweet girl,” Jane whispered and slid her hand between Sylvie’s legs. Sylvie’s breath came quicker and she bit her bottom lip. Jane nuzzled against her, licked and sucked at the side of her breast and arm and she felt through. Everything was backwards, but Sylvie was very wet and felt swollen and ready and perfect. Jane worked her up quickly. God, it was magic how fast and free Sylvie would give it all up, even half asleep, her eyes still closed but a little smile playing over her lips. She panted fast as Jane swirled her fingers around her clit and grunted a little “yeah,” with a nod (eyes still closed, brow slightly furrowed now), at which Jane pushed two of her long fingers into Sylvie’s beautiful pussy which was already beating wildly. Jane curled her fingers as best she could at that angle and brought Sylvie through another savage sting of pleasure. She left her fingers inside until every last pulsation had stopped. She ghosted her lips over Sylvie’s. 

“What time is it?” Sylvie whispered. 

“Shhh, go back to sleep my Sweetness.” Jane said and they curled their bodies together and did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering if I should post these drabbles separately or if I should post them all within one work, like I did with my Carol/Price of Salt one shots? Any thoughts?


End file.
